H
H&W Investigation is written by s written by Jess Haines. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview While most urban fantasy is focused on a main character with paranormal powers, Shiarra Waynest is a human woman who lives in an alternate, present-day New York. Sometimes she picks up an extra boost from one of her friends–like the snarky, sentient belt that helps her hunt vampires–but underneath it all, she’s like you and me. No mind-reading, no zombie-raising, no super strength/speed/stamina–and, like anyone would expect, when she’s forced to deal with Others (supernaturals), it scares the bejeezus out of her. Dragged into the supernatural messes of sexy vampires, ferocious werewolves, and cunning magi, all Shiarra wants is to keep her private investigations business afloat. Unfortunately for her, the Others want more. She hasn’t been affected much by the “coming out” of supernaturals after the fall of the Twin Towers on 9/11, roughly ten years ago. She doesn’t deal with anything that isn’t human. As far as she’s concerned, their business is Other business—it has nothing to do with her. Sadly, her story wouldn’t be very interesting if she wasn’t thrust into supernatural events. As much as she’d like to stay away from them, her private investigations firm is failing, and when a mage coven offers her a lucrative job that just might save her firm, she goes against her instincts and accepts the offer. All she has to do is confront New York ’s oldest, most powerful vampire to find out where he’s hiding a magic artifact. Simple, right? Yeeeeah. Being phobic of vampires doesn’t help her much. Added to her troubles is her mother trying to set her back up with her ex-boyfriend (who happens to be a werewolf), a group of vigilante supernatural hunters threatening her to join them or die, and a snarky, sentient hunter’s belt making fun of her lack of vampire hunting skills. Oh, and it appears that any supernaturals who come in contact with the artifact she’s searching for wind up dead soon thereafter. – from JessHaines.com Lead's Species * Human, Paranormal PI Primary Supe * Vampires, werewolves, magi What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Shiarra Waynest. Books in Series H&W Investigations # Hunted By the Others (2010) # Taken By The Others (2011) # Deceived By The Others (2011) # Stalking the Others (2012) # Forsaken by the Others﻿ (2013) # Enslaved By the Others (2014) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides Spark of Temptation (in Nocturnal) (H & W Investigations #1.5) (2010) What’s Yours is Mine (in The Real Werewives of Vampire County) (H & W Investigations world) (2011) World Building Setting Places: Supernatural Elements ✥ Para PIs, vampires, werewolves, magi, ancient artifact, anti-Other group, , , , Glossary: * Hunter’s belt: inhabited by a sentient being that speaks to Shia 'Groups & Organizations': * The Circle: hires Shia to retrieve an artifact from a vampire; * White Hats: * * anti-Other group World In this world, The Others–vampires, werewolves, and magi–came out into the open on 9/11, using their enhanced senses to find survivors and their cash reserves to jumpstart the economy. Their patriotism allowed them to gain a sort of acceptance into human society. Vampires and werewolves are included under the Americans with Disabilities Act for daylight impairment and monthly furriness. Most of the Others’ interactions with humans require some sort of legal document. For example, if a human wants to consort with a vampire or werewolf, they were required to sign a contract to avoid wrongful death suits. ~ Paranormal Wastelands Protagonist ✥ Shiarra Waynest: Sidekick * Name: Hunter’s belt / What: sentient belt / Sidekick-to: Shiarra Waynest / About: inhabited by a sentient being that speaks to Shia / Book First Seen: Hunted by the Others Characters Chart Jess Haines - About The Characters To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. In Source mode: Copy paste rows. Author Jess Haines * Website: Jess Haines - Welcome to Jesshaines.com * Genres: Urban Fantasy * Other Pen Names: Bio: I'm a displaced New Yorker with a penchant for the silly, the obscure, and the fantastical. Los Angeles is home for the time being, since it consistently meets my daily quota of strange. I'm currently working on the H&W Investigations urban fantasy series. Find out more about Shiarra Waynest, drop me a line, or join my mailing list at www.jesshaines.com! ~Goodreads | Jess Haines (Author of Hunted by the Others) Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: — Source: 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Hunted By the Others (2010): Shiarra Waynest's detective work was dangerous enough when her client base was strictly mortal. But ailing finances have forced her to accept a lucrative case that could save her firm - if it doesn't kill her first. Shiarra has signed on to work for a high-level mage to recover an ancient artifact owned by one of New York's most powerful vampires. As soon as Shiarra meets sexy, mesmerizing vamp Alec Royce, she knows her assignment is even more complicated than she thought. With a clandestine anti-Other group trying to recruit her, and magi being eliminated, Shiarra needs back-up and enlists her ex-boyfriend - a werewolf whose non-furry form is disarmingly appealing - and a nerdy mage with surprising talents. But it may not be enough. In a city where the undead roam, magic rules, and even the Others aren't always what they seem, Shiarra has just become the secret weapon in a battle between good and evil - whether she likes it or not.. ~ Goodreads | Hunted by the Others #1 ✤ BOOK TWO—Taken By The Others (2011): Once, New York P.I. Shiarra Waynest’s most pressing problem was keeping her agency afloat. Now she’s dealing with two dangerous, seductive vampires who have been enemies for centuries. The only thing Max Carlyle and Alec Royce agree on is that they both want Shia–for very different reasons. Max is determined to destroy Shia for killing his progeny, while Royce’s interest is a lot more personal. That’s not sitting well with Shia’s werewolf boyfriend, Chaz. As the feud between Max and Royce gets ever more deadly, a powerful vampire-hunting faction is urging Shia to join their side. Shia has always believed vamps were the bad guys, but she’s discovering unexpected shades of grey that are about to redefine her friends, her loyalties–and even her desires ~ Goodreads | Taken by the Others #2 ✤ BOOK THREE—Deceived By The Others (2011): They're here, and they're real. . .werewolves, vampires, mages, and other creatures of the night. For New York P.I. Shiarra Waynest, taking care of Others business started out as a way to stay solvent. But now business is getting very, very complicated. . . Shiarra's relationship with sexy werewolf Chaz may be somewhat unconventional. Still, after a few bumps, Shia is finally ready to get serious. That means meeting family—or in this case, bringing Chaz's entire werewolf pack along for a rollicking full-moon weekend in the Catskills. Soon after they arrive, threatening notes appear, warning Chaz to go home. Then their cabin is ransacked. Shia starts digging to find out whether it's the work of upstart teenaged werewolves or something more sinister. Yet as rumors about her vampire connections arouse the pack's hostility, Shia has to contend with other dangers. Not just from an adversary about to make his fatal intentions known, but from a threat that's even closer than she knows. ~ Goodreads | Deceived by the Others #3 ✤ BOOK FOUR—Stalking the Others (2012): Once, she was one of the good guys–or as close as a New York P.I. can get. Then Shiarra Waynest was drawn into the world of the Others. Every faction has its own loyalties and agenda. And Shia’s recent betrayal by her ex-boyfriend means that she may be on the verge of becoming a rogue werewolf at the next full moon. Of course, with all the threats against her, Shia’s not sure she’ll live long enough to find out. The enigmatic vampire Royce wants her back in his clutches, as do two powerful werewolf packs, along with the police. Instead of going into hiding, Shia is enlisting the aid of her enchanted hunter’s belt and every dirty P.I. trick she knows. If she’s going down, she’ll take out as many of her enemies as she can–and hope that in the process, she keeps whatever humanity she has left…~ Goodreads | Stalking the Others #4 ✤ BOOK FIVE—Forsaken by the Others﻿ (2013) The Others–vampires, werewolves, things that go chomp in the night–don’t just live in nightmares anymore. They’ve joined with he mortal world. And for private investigator Shiarra Waynest, that means mayhem… Have a one night stand with a vampire, and you can end up paying for it for eternity. P.I. Shiarra Waynest, an expert on the Others, knows that better than most. Yet here she is, waking up beside charismatic vamp Alec Royce with an aching head…and neck. Luckily, Shia has the perfect excuse for getting out of town–namely, a couple of irate East Coast werewolf packs who’d like to turn her into a chew toy. On Royce’s suggestion, Shia temporarily relocates to Los Angeles. But something is rotten–literally–in the state of California, where local vampires are being attacked by zombies. Who could be powerful enough to control them–and reckless enough to target the immortal? Following the trail will lead Shia to a terrifying truth, and to an ancient enemy with a personal grudge. ~ Goodreads | Forsaken by the Others #5 ✤ BOOK SIX—Enslaved By the Others (2014): Vampires, werewolves, magi and worse-the Others have joined the mortal world, and there's no turning back now... As a New York P.I. and Other specialist, Shiarra Waynest has been in plenty of trouble before. But waking up in a windowless room the prisoner of a vampire slave trader is a shock for anyone. Shia has her wits, her bravado, and a couple of used staples, so maybe she can take on a mansion full of serious evil. But although she's desperate to escape, Shia needs some answers too. Her friends are in danger. There are betrayers and spies among them. And even if she can figure out what's going on and somehow get a message out, she's still a captive of the worst kind. ~ Goodreads | Enslaved By the Others #6 ✤ BOOK SEVEN—: First Sentences # Hunted By the Others (2010) — Long, delicate fingers caressed the stem of a wineglass, trailing upward to catch a few small beads of condensation on the glass. # Taken By the Others (2011) — I don't usually have people pointing guns in my face. # Deceived By the Others (2011) — My hands shook as I put my pen to the contract laid out before me. # Stalking the Others (2012) — (days left till full moon: 24) My fingertips pressed against the cool stone of the ledge, helping me balance as I crouched on the balls of my feet. # Forsaken by the Others﻿ (2013) — Every part of me ached. # Enslaved By the Others (2014) — My mind was a fragmented haze, but I found the glue necessary to pull it back together as soon as a voice Hadn't heard in years—except in my nightmares—rang out. Quotes * Jess Haines Quotes (Author of Hunted by the Others) ~ Goodreads * H&W Investigations Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Hunted by the Others (H&W Investigations, #1) by Jess Haines *Lists That Contain Taken by the Others (H&W Investigations, #2) by Jess Haines *Lists That Contain Stalking the Others (H&W Investigations, #4) by Jess Haines *Lists That Contain Forsaken by the Others (H&W Investigations, #5) by Jess Haines *Lists That Contain Enslaved By the Others (H&W Investigations, #6) by Jess Haines Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) — Series or books with similar supe elements, sub-genres, tone, themes: * Hollows series * Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Jess Haines - H&W Investigations *Goodreads | H&W Investigations series by Jess Haines *Jess Haines ~ FF *H & W Investigations - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *H&W Investigations Series ~ Shelfari *H&W Investigations | Series ~ LibraryThing *H & W Investigations series by Jess Haines~ FictFact *Jess Haines - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) World, Characters, etc: *Jess Haines - About The Characters *H&W Investigations Series~ Shelfari Reviews: *Review: Hunted by the Others by Jess Haines | Rabid Reads Articles: *Deadly Destinations: Jess Haines FORSAKEN BY THE OTHERS | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *Paranormal Picks: The 10 Best Urban Fantasy Series | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal Author: *Jess Haines - H&W Investigations *Goodreads | Jess Haines (Author of Hunted by the Others) *Twitter Fan Sites: *(3) Jess Haines - H&W Investigations Gallery of Book Covers 1. Hunted By the Others (2010)-H&W Investigations.jpg|1. Hunted by the Others (2010—H&W Investigations series) by Jess Haines|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7918758-hunted-by-the-others Taken by the Others (H&W Investigations #2) by Jess Haines.jpg|2. Taken by the Others (2011—H&W Investigations series) by Jess Haines|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7936594-taken-by-the-others Deceived by the Others (H&W Investigations #3) by Jess Haines.jpg|3. Deceived by the Others (2011—H&W Investigations series) by Jess Haines|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9397175-deceived-by-the-others Forsaken by the Others (H&W Investigations #5) by Jess Haines.jpg|5. Forsaken by the Others (2013—H&W Investigations series) by Jess Haines|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16161852-forsaken-by-the-others Stalking the Others (H&W Investigations #4) by Jess Haines.jpg|4. Stalking the Others (2012—H&W Investigations series) by Jess Haines|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12763775-stalking-the-others Enslaved By the Others (H&W Investigations #6) by Jess Haines.jpg|6. Enslaved By the Others (2014—H&W Investigations series) by Jess Haines|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18693994-enslaved-by-the-others Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Alternate Places Category:Telepathy, Mind Talk, Mind Reading